Talk:Dragonspawn Zendarin Prestor
Is this a character actually being played? I will not have dragons on my wiki. You can choose right now on whether or not you like the lore disclaimer, because I am a hair's breadth from deleting this potentially colossal failure. Devinicus 01:52, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ("The" admin.) Hi there Colossal fail? harsh. Yeah it's just started being played, building his obnoxious reputation as we speak. You are aware another dragon has already slipped past and is already in the dragon category?!? I don't agree as such (the master plan is Zanderin breaks free of the black flights when he see what Deathwing does in the xpact) but will respect your right to shape the world of MG wiki as you see fit. Amonwen 05:11, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Belfs being the BFF of Deathwing and Onyxia and his chosen whatever is not established lore, your character is not one of RAK's Marty Stu's and if it is, then it needs to be reviewed as to whether or not it has any place in the actual game or if it belongs in fan fiction. This is not a personal attack, if it were, I would have deleted the page from the moment I saw it and IP banned you, I did not. I deleted the page after you decided it would be a good idea to remove the Lore Disclaimer. When a mod puts something on your page, it is a function of basic logic that it is a bad idea to remove that thing. Your apparently automatic assumption that anyone who doesn't like your character concept is forcing their view of the lore on you does nothing to endear you to the administration, I am not the only one who is displeased, as we're currently in talks over what to do about you. Devinicus 05:30, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Dear Devinicus, It was a personal attack when 1) I corrected your false perception on lore (shock horror someone may know more about a certain aspect of lore then you.) and you turn around and call it bullshit 2) you put my page up for deletion because YOU don’t like it even though the category already exists and there is another user who has a page under that category. 3) You arrogantly believe that because you’re in a huff I must be as well. 4) Give me a link to a fiction wiki site (again it was you who got the fact wrong yeah.) The character has his own wowwiki site if you want to see how 'real' to the game he is. I was just expanding the story in current lore parameters, something many RPers do. The link was removed by mistake, it was a newbie error as I thought your problem with the page was over ‘dragonspawn's' categories, I changed them to suit you and I foolishly thought it was ok to remove since I tailored my page to your liking. But instead of giving me a warning you, in your holly huffness, deleted the page. Whatever, seriously, whatever. This isn’t the most used site by RPers on MG and as most lore RPers know the character and story fit the lore. I’m not going to lose sleep over it. You're trying to scare me saying others have concerns? I'm only hearing from you. Also this isn't the first time I've RP a dragonspawn and the community as a whole has no problem with them either. As mentioned on my profile page I have contacted some others admins about my concerns about your arrogant, unfounded, personal judgements getting in the way of lore profiles, word has it this isn't the first time someone has raised this complaint against you. Cheers Amonwen 06:03, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ----